1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light guide member.
2. Description of Related Art
A practical approach to emit uniform light is to utilize a set of electroluminescence (EL) plates or to utilize a light guide film in conjunction with a light emitting diode (LED). However, the set of EL plates are often expensive, and the EL plates have shortages of a short life-span and big noise. To utilize the light guide film in conjunction with the LED has many disadvantages, for example, the luminance and the uniform light cannot be received at the same time, as well as the visible dots cannot be effectively solved.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described limitations.